Tale of Tansy
by Mew Mew Boudica
Summary: The story of Tansyfeather, as she grows up in ThunderClan, and how her power will impact her Clan, her mate, and ultimately her life in general. First multi-chapter story, no flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is the prologue. Sorry, it's probably a bit short, but I'm just starting this. It's about Tansyfeather of ThunderClan, and what she goes through; her powers, how they impact her, her mate, her kits... So interesting. On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Dawnflight lay on her side, panting. Sageheart, the medicine cat, scooted forward, placing a paw on Dawnflight's heaving belly.

"All right, Dawnflight," Sageheart murmured, "the kits are almost here. Push, Dawnflight, push!"

Dawnflight moaned. Giving birth was harder than she thought. But she also had to get these kits into the world, she couldn't let them die...

"There you go, one out, one to go." said Sageheart encouragingly. She placed the golden brown tabby next to Dawnflight's belly.

Dawnflight panted and strained, and finally, a little, dark gray kit fell onto the soft moss.

"There, now clean them up, and I'll get you some herbs and bring Cloudflash in, too." Sageheart turned and left the nursery.

"Cloudflash, you can go in now." said Sageheart. She purred at the look of happiness and excitement on the tom's face.

He rushed in, and found Dawnflight calmly licking the two little kits. "Dawnflight!" He smothered her in licks. "They're beautiful... What shall we name them?"

"For the tom, I was thinking Stormkit," she gestured at the gray kit. "And for the she-kit... Perhaps you would like to name her."

Cloudflash blinked. "Hmm... Tansykit, maybe? After my sister?"

"Okay. Stormkit and Tansykit. Our children."

Sageheart hurried in. "Okay, here you go, borage, to make your milk come. My, they are lovely, aren't they? I always wanted kits, but you know... I chose the path of a medicine cat, and I never regretted it."

Suddenly, she stiffened, and her pale green eyes focused on the tiny Tansykit. _"The tansy shall be strong, able to see that which is yet to be. But beware; the black bird threatens with love, and the shadows draw closer all the time."_

Dawnflight shivered, and brought her kits closer. Cloudflash stood taller and confronted the now confused Sageheart. "What does that mean? Is it a prophecy? About Tansykit?"

"I-I don't know. Perhaps. Be careful; Tansykit will be very powerful when she grows up." Sageheart stood unsteadily, and padded back to her own den.

Dawnflight looked up at Cloudflash, at the same time wrapping her tail around Tansykit. "What could it mean? Able to see that which is yet to be? Will she be a medicine cat?"

"She'll be whatever she feels to be. We won't be the ones to decide that." Cloudflash turned and said, "I'll get you some prey."

Dawnflight turned her pale blue gaze on her two kits. "Don't worry; even though we don't know what this prophecy means, we will keep you safe. Always. You'll always be safe."

_"Always." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Deep? Compelling? Probably not! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so Chapter One! Like, twelve moons in the future, so this is Tansyfeather. Big battle scene! And we get to find out about her power. Oh! Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats. This applies for the Prologue as well as forthcoming chapters. Just thought to mention. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"I name you Tansyfeather, and appoint you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Amid cheers of welcome and congratulations, Tansyfeather stepped off the Highledge to join her brother, Stormshade. The loudest calls were from her parents, Dawnflight and Cloudflash. They stood next to the nursery, because Dawnflight was expecting kits again. Tansyfeather's younger siblings, Petalpaw, Streampaw, and Ashpaw stood by them with their mentors, Brackenflame, Pinebloom, and Dustear.

Tansyfeather bounded over and touched noses with all her family, even Stormshade, who had followed her over. Pride gleamed in her parents' eyes, and her younger siblings stared at her with envy.

"What's it like, being a warrior?" asked Streampaw, her pale greenish eyes wide with curiosity.

"I've only been a warrior for a few moments, Streampaw, how am I supposed to know?" Tansyfeather laughed.

"We're gonna miss you, big sister." said Petalpaw.

"What, not me?" Stormshade joked. His dark blue eyes glittered with humor.

"You too, mousebrain." said Petalpaw, giggling.

"Well, it's not like I'm leaving camp, or anything. Just to the warriors' den." said Tansyfeather.

"It- it's not the same!" cried Ashpaw.

"Silly 'paws. I've gotta get. It's almost sunset."

"Hhhhh! Your vigil! We forgot!" Streampaw cried.

"Yes, Fernstar's calling you." said Brackenflame.

"Tansyfeather, Stormshade, come. You must fulfill your first task of vigil." said Fernstar. The older she-cat was standing at the entrance of the camp, silhouetted against the setting sun.

Tansyfeather and Stormshade nodded, and sat down at the entrance.

Suddenly, the world darkened, and Tansyfeather had a vision.

_It was night in the forest. The wind carried a scent of pine. _

_ She saw the hollow, and it was bright, brighter than the rest of the forest. Then, the night encroached upon it, covering it up._

_ However, a gust of wind blew up, blowing away the night, and a mighty thunder bolt struck the sky. The night receded, and all was calm, with one thing; the scent of pine was gone, replaced by fresh mist and ferns._

Tansyfeather shot back to real life, where Stormshade was staring at her with wide eyes, wondering silently what was wrong. She shook her head and gazed out the entrance into the still, dark forest.

Suddenly, Stormshade stiffened, and hissed, "Tansyfeather, can you smell that?"

She scented the air, and smelled the pungent smell of marsh and pines. "ShadowClan."

Stormshade ran towards the camp, yowling, "ShadowClan! ShadowClan in the woods!"

Now Tansyfeather saw the glowing eyes of cats, coming through the woods at her. "ShadowClan is attacking the camp!"

The deputy, Morningsun, ran towards her, and skidded to a halt beside Tansyfeather. "Don't worry." she murmured. In a louder voice she called, "Warriors, to battle!"

The ShadowClan warriors were streaming towards the hollow, their sleek, dark pelts flattened in the breeze.

Tansyfeather flattened herself to the ground, terrified. Never had she been faced with an actual battle; the training spars with Ripplewind hardly counted.

Glancing around, she saw Stormshade battling a huge dark ShadowClan tom. With hardly a thought, she rushed over and joined him.

After beating the ShadowClan tom off, she looked for her siblings. She spotted them, battling a threesome of other apprentices. Before she could help them, the other two ThunderClan apprentices, Songpaw and Faithpaw, bounded over and began using all their skills to defeat the enemy apprentices.

However, at that moment, a loud cry was heard all through camp. Morningsun was staring at a limp gray body.

Fernstar.

_No. Oh, no. Not Fernstar. Not our leader._

"Darkstar!" Morningsun screeched. "Your deputy has killed our leader!"

Darkstar stared. Then he turned to a slim gray tom, who still had blood on his paws. "Stoneheart? Why?"

"I- I never meant to kill her, Darkstar." the gray tom murmured.

"Oh, really? Then why did you grab her by the neck and proceed to drag her around the camp?" Morningsun was furious. "This is against the warrior code! Darkstar," she turned to the other leader, "don't you teach your warriors the code?"

"Yes, and we follow it, unlike some I know."

Tansyfeather followed his glare, and saw he was staring at Dawnflight. Rage filled her mind, until she screeched, "My mother is a loyal warrior! Much more loyal than that bag of crowfood."

"Tansyfeather, silence! This is not your place." Morningsun sounded shocked, lost, sad and angry, all in one.

Tansyfeather bowed her head, and said, "Forgive me, Morningsun. It's just... Fernstar..."

"You insolent little- Why, I could snap you in my teeth if I so wanted!" Stoneheart snarled.

"No, Stoneheart, don't-"

Darkstar's words came too late. Stoneheart leapt for Tansyfeather, teeth bared and claws out.

**AN: Ooh, cliffhanger! Well, will Tansyfeather die, or will help come? More in the next chapter! So long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hah, I'm on a roll! Mm-kay, so here is Chapter Two, the end of the battle, and what will happen to Tansyfeather? Plus the rest of her vision is explained, but no doubt you already got it. To the story!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 2**

Tansyfeather saw the ShadowClan tom flying towards her, and felt him crash into her. Then the darkness won over, and she fell unconscious, only to be met with another vision.

_A little flower was lying in the stone hollow, wilting as all dead flowers did. Suddenly, it was dawn, clouds scudded over the sky. A raven picked up the flower, and set it in a stream floating with petals and ashes, while rain poured from the sky._

She jerked awake again, but there was something wrong. Her body was on fire, blood dripped from wounds patterning her pale fur. She cried out in pain and confusion. A voice was murmuring things next to her, and soft herbs were pressed to her injuries.

"Tansyfeather? TANSYFEATHER!"

Dawnflight, Cloudflash, and Stormshade each cried out as they saw Tansyfeather's body crash to the ground, saw Stoneheart's claws score across her body again and again.

"STONEHEART! NO!" Darkstar leapt onto Stoneheart, who turned on his leader in a flurry of claws and fur.

Stormshade rushed over to Tansyfeather, who opened her eyes, then closed them again.

"No, Tansyfeather, hold on, don't die, please, you can't leave me!" Stormshade sobbed. Rain fell from the dark sky, pattering on the floor and dampening his fur.

"Stormshade, come away... Sageheart has to help her, come on..." Dawnflight was standing beside him, pulling him gently, while the other apprentices sat and watched with wide eyes.

"No, don't..." Stormshade mewed like a kit.

"Yes, come on... Let's go, your mother and I feel the same way, but you must come-" Cloudflash broke off as Stormshade exploded.

"No you don't! You don't love her, don't leave her!"

"She's only going with Sageheart, she won't die, don't worry-"

"_Don't worry?_ What are you talking about? SHE'S DYING! DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Stormshade! Come with me!" Sageheart stood next to her den, with Tansyfeather lying beside her. Meekly, Stormshade followed her.

"Now, what you need is thyme, for shock. I happen to have some, right here." She plopped a soft green herb in front of him. "Come now, eat up."

Stormshade reluctantly licked up the herb, and walked over to Sageheart. He saw her bent over Tansyfeather, with herbs and cobwebs tucked in her paws.

"Will she be all right?" Stormshade whispered.

"I don't know, I have to cover these wounds. Look, she's opening her eyes, that's-"

Tansyfeather let out a screech of pain.

"No, Tansyfeather, it's all right, don't worry, you'll be fine- oh, fox dung, what's that?"

Battle screeches resonated from the stone hollow.

However, these cries didn't have the deep, smooth ShadowClan accent. These were high, carefree but taut, carrying the tang of the moor.

"_WindClan?_ Stonebird, what is the meaning of this?" Morningsun asked incredulously, as the lean wiry cats joined the fight.

"Fernstar... She sent me to get them... Where is she?" Stonebird asked, out of breath.

"Dead. I'll tell you later. Fight!"

Stormshade pelted out of the den, and threw himself onto the ShadowClan warriors. Together, ThunderClan and WindClan drove the ShadowClan cats out of the hollow.

A yowl of triumph went up from the cats in the hollow. However, when Sageheart stepped out of the medicine den, it fell deathly quiet.

"Cloverstar, we thank you for coming when you did. However, did you bring a medicine cat?" Sageheart's eyes held a sad, desperate look.

"No, but Ravenstrike was trained as a medicine cat, despite being a warrior. Ravenstrike, come here!" WindClan's leader called.

A lean, glossy black tom with pale amber eyes limped out of the crowd. "Here I am. What do you need?" His soft voice was polite, but wary.

"Come, one of our warriors was badly hurt, I need help. Quickly!" The older medicine cat pulled him into her den.

Stormshade stared, then followed them. He saw Sageheart mewing urgently, and Ravenstrike nodding.

"Put this there, wrap the cobwebs around, put some over there, too..."

"How did this happen? I've never seen a cat this hurt before!"

"Stoneheart, he attacked her, and did this. She's woken once, only to scream and fall again. It's bad, very bad. Look, she's waking again."

"Mhhmmm... Sage...heart... Where's... Dawnflight?" Tansyfeather whispered, then winced and said, "Storm... shade... Who... is this? WindClan... the battle!" She jerked upright, and moaned in pain.

"Tansyfeather, calm down, okay? This is Ravenstrike, he's helping you." Stormshade said. "Tansyfeather, don't worry, it's all right, okay? Hang on!"

"I'm fine... don't worry. I'm not gonna die yet. Just... sleep." She keeled over and fell asleep.

Sageheart sat back with a sigh. "Okay, she's stable. She'll be better in a few days, perhaps, if she doesn't do anything stupid."

"May I go back to my Clan, now?" Ravenstrike asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your help, you saved her life." said Sageheart.

Surprise flared in the warrior's eyes, then he nodded his head and left.

"Well, now, all we have to do is watch Tansyfeather. Shouldn't be hard. When she feels better, take her back to the warrior's den, okay, Stormshade?" Sageheart said.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for the thyme, by the way."

"Yes, no don't be snapping at your family anymore. Fetch them, by the way. It'll be good for Tansyfeather."

"Okay. See you, Sageheart." said Stormshade, as he left.

"Okay."

**AN: Okay, so now that's done with, I'd like to thank ****Mistyflower68 ****for reviewing. I know I switch POV a lot (it's true, I know). Also thanks to Dawn-of-the-Wolf for putting this on their Story Alert.**

**BTW: Next chapter is in Ravenstrike's POV! **

**So, au revoir! R&R!**

**Bou**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so, as I said, this is in Ravenstrike's POV, in WindClan. You'll find out why. Hahaha!**

**Also: formatting error in the last chapter- missing line-breaks. Dunno why, but sorry, I'll fix it next time. **

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 3**

Ravenstrike ran across his territory, keeping an eye out for prey. Especially rabbits. The Clan always needed feeding.

His mind reeled back to the previous night, when Stonebird of ThunderClan came dashing into the camp. How he had cut off his vigil to take place in the battle. How he had saved Tansyfeather's life.

How he had fallen in love.

_No, no! Not in love! Besides, she doesn't even know me, our love is doomed._

_**Or is it, Ravenstrike? You saved her life! She'll be eternally thankful. Who knows, if you get to know her, you might find she likes you back!**_

___Really? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"Ravenstrike! Where are you going?"

Ravenstrike jerked back to reality, and saw Snowgrass, the deputy, staring at him curiously.

"Umm... I don't know. Sorry. Just a bit disoriented." Ravenstrike muttered, staring at the grass.

"Mm-hm. Well, why don't you go on patrol with me and Rabbitwhisker? It's sunhigh, and I need a patrol."

"Okay! Hey, Rabbitwhisker! C'mere!"

After rustling up the grayish-brown Rabbitwhisker, the three cats set out.

"Where to first?" asked Rabbitwhisker.

"ThunderClan border. Then we'll come around the hill, check the horseplace border, and come back to camp." said Snowgrass.

"Okay. Hey, can we hunt?" asked Ravenstrike.

"Umm, sure. I guess. Make it quick." Snowgrass replied reluctantly. She stood by as the two toms patiently stalked their prey, then ate it.

"Okay, you done yet? Good, let's go."

They ran the lake border, and slowed down when they hit the ThunderClan stream border.

"Wait, Ravenstrike, Rabbitwhisker... ThunderClan cats on our territory. Follow me." Snowgrass took the lead, and walked slowly forward until they found the source of the scent.

"Morningsun, Sageheart... What brings you to WindClan's territory?" asked the WindClan deputy.

"Bad news, I'm afraid... Remember, Fernstar died last night, so Morningsun must go to get her leader's name and nine lives." Sageheart replied sadly.

"Ah, of course. You have WindClan's sympathies. Fernstar was truly a great leader. She will be missed." Snowgrass bowed her head, and the two toms followed her example.

"Yes, and WindClan has ThunderClan's thanks. If not for you, we would have lost the battle."

"Excuse me, Sageheart... If I may ask, how is Tansyfeather?" Ravenstrike's shyness almost forbade him to ask, but he ignored it.

"Recovering. But if not for you she'd be dead." Sageheart blinked warmly at him. "Now, it really is time for us to go."

"Okay. Goodbye." said Snowgrass, and she watched the ThunderClan cats head farther through the territory. She shook herself and said, "Okay, let's go. We have a territory to patrol."

Later that night, Ravenstrike lay awake, thinking about Tansyfeather. About her plaintive green eyes, her golden tabby fur, her sad voice while asking about the battle.

He shook himself. This was ridiculous! Not only was she in another Clan, but he had only met her a few moments.

_It only takes a few moments to fall in love, you know._

He growled, and got up. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. A walk was what he needed.

**AN: Okay, so a little insight on Ravenstrike and how he likes Tansyfeather. **

**Also, thank you to my reviewers, and here's your questions answered:**

**Mistyflower68- Yeah, Fernstar died. :'( Mostly because Morningsun was to become leader and I didn't have a role for Fernstar. Yeah, she was on her last life.**

**Megan Pinescar- This actually takes place after the series, so that's why there's all OC's. **

**Thanks! I had no idea this story would be popular, but what did I know? R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, this is one moon later, and they are at a Gathering. One Gathering passed while Tansyfeather was indisposed, so the Clans already know that Morningstar is the leader, and that ShadowClan attacked and yada yada, you know. So Tansyfeather and Ravenstrike meet and interact, and let's see what happens! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 4**

The full moon floated over the island while three Clans mingled below the Great Oak. Tansyfeather sat down, followed by her friends, Icepetal of RiverClan and Smoothcloud of WindClan.

"Ooh, isn't this exciting?" asked Icepetal.

Tansyfeather stared at her. "You've been to Gatherings before, right? Like this isn't your first time out?"

"No, but also you've been in the medicine den for a moon. We missed you!" Smoothcloud said.

"Umm, okay. I have to make dirt. Don't follow me!" said Tansyfeather. She left her friends and headed over to the lush bushes on the banks of the island.

After she had made dirt, she looked around for her friends. She didn't see them, so she started walking towards the big tree in the middle of the island.

Suddenly, a cat swerved in front of her. She tried to stop, but ended up running into them.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" a soft, decidedly male voice asked concernedly.

Tansyfeather groaned. "Great. My first Gathering back, and I run into someone. Ow."

"Wha- _Tansyfeather?_" The voice now sounded slightly surprised, and mildly guilty.

"Yeah... Who're you, though?" She stood up, and found herself staring at a slim black tom, mot much older than herself.

"I- I'm Ravenstrike. I saved your life."

Tansyfeather was speechless. So this was the WindClan tom who had helped her. Or saved her. "Sageheart told me about you. I want to thank you, for what you did for me."

"Oh, it- it's okay. I mean, I couldn't leave you to die." He looked awkward, talking to her.

"If you say so. Why don't you come sit with me? I just can't find my friends."

"Okay. Who're your friends?" Ravenstrike was curious.

"Icepetal and Smoothcloud. Do you know them?"

"Smoothcloud's my cousin. Yeah, I know Icepetal too. So, umm- There they are!"

The two she-cats were looking all over the place, and meowed in relief when they saw her.

"Oh, good. You didn't get lost! We were worried, you took so long. Oh, Ravenstrike? Did you find her?" Smoothcloud glanced at them both.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Actually she ran into me, but you know- Same difference, right?"

All four cats purred in amusement.

"Actually, guys... Have you seen Pineshade anywhere?" Icepetal was referring to their ShadowClan friend.

"Over there, with the ShadowClan cats." Smoothcloud pointed with her tail. The dark gray she-cat was looking frightened and lonely.

"Ohhh... Pineshade, come over here! What are you doing, alone? It's not right!" Tansyfeather called.

"R- really? You don't... blame me?" Pineshade walked slowly and hesitantly over to them.

"No, no, no. Stoneheart, yes. You- how could I blame you? You weren't even there!"

"Precisely! I didn't do anything to stop the attack! And I've been so worried, and I felt so guilty-"

"Stop! I can't bear watching you beat yourself up about this! _It's not your fault! _Now come here!" Tansyfeather wrapped her tail around her sad, but relieved friend.

"Hush, guys, the Gathering's starting!" Ravenstrike hissed.

"Welcome, friends, to the Gathering of the Clans. I shall start." said Otterstar of RiverClan. She stepped into the moonlight. "RiverClan is experiencing a good season, and a good moon. The streams flow, the fish leap, and the weather is fine. A litter of kits was born to the queen Sunbranch; a tom and two she-kits. All are healthy."

The Clans below gave a happy murmur. New kits were a good thing.

"WindClan shall now speak." Cloverstar's pale brown fur gleamed gray in the moonlight. "The moors are green and damp, so there is no drought, and the rabbits run freely. We have plenty to eat and drink, and our Clan is strong. We made a new apprentice; Eaglepaw."

"Eaglepaw, Eaglepaw!" The Clans called the young cat's name as a dark brown tom cat shuffled in embarrassment.

"ThunderClan will go now." Morningstar stepped forward on the branch. "Our Clan is recovering from the attack from ShadowClan, and Tansyfeather rejoins us, fully healed. Three apprentices got their warrior names two sunrises ago; Petalfoot, Streamwhisker, and Ashpelt."

The Clans called the names, and Tansyfeather felt a rush of pride for her siblings.

"The prey runs well, and the streams go clear. ThunderClan is well and able." Morningstar padded into the shadows and beckoned Darkstar to go.

"ShadowClan has plentiful food and water, and it's cats are strong. We have a new warrior; Scarfoot watches the camp tonight."

The Clans murmured and called, "Scarfoot, Scarfoot!"

"Is that all?" Cloverstar looked up and down the branch. "Do the medicine cats have anything to add?"

The four medicine cats bunched together, then Sageheart spoke. "No."

"Then this Gathering is over. May StarClan guide your path." The leaders jumped down from the tree and summoned their cats.

"Well, goodbye, then." said Tansyfeather reluctantly. "It was nice seeing you guys."

"Yeah. See you next time!" Icepetal called, then she ran off to RiverClan.

Smoothcloud and Ravenstrike stood up together. "Okay, see you soon!" said Smoothcloud.

"See you around!" Pineshade said, then she bounded away.

Ravenstrike looked at Tansyfeather and said "Goodbye, Tansyfeather." In a softer voice he added, "I hope I see you again."

"O- okay." Tansyfeather replied.

"Tansyfeather!" Morningstar called. Tansyfeather jumped.

"I- I gotta go."

"Can you meet me by the stream at twilight tomorrow?" Ravenstrike asked suddenly.

"Umm, sure. See you then!" she said.

"Okay! See you then!" He pelted away down the slight slope to WindClan.

Tansyfeather left more slowly. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to meet him, but something had told her to.

_Oh, well. _She thought. _I'll think about it tomorrow. First I need some sleep._

**AN: Ooh, Tansyfeather feels something back! This should be interesting!**

**Okay, so this is going to be a prophecy/forbidden romance story. Lots of chapters, too. Like, I don't know when I'll even end this. **

**_Please _leave a review! They make me happy!**

**~Bou**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so... Tansyfeather and Ravenstrike like each other! 3 Yeah, well, I'm just evil that way. So, what will they say to each other at the stream? Ooh, so fun to mess with them like this.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 5**

The next day, at twilight, Tansyfeather left the camp and headed toward the stream. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help feeling excited about meeting Ravenstrike again.

As the stream came in sight, she saw a black shape on the other side, waiting. She ran faster and was there in a matter of heartbeats.

"Tansyfeather... you came." The relief in his voice was mutual.

"Yeah. So... What did you want to talk about?"

"Well... ever since I healed you back at the battle, I noticed feelings, that I didn't have before, not for anyone." Ravenstrike whispered.

"Ever since I ran into you at the Gathering, I've noticed... the same, really." Tansyfeather replied.

Ravenstrike purred. "I think the feeling is... love. I- I think I love you, Tansyfeather."

"Me- me too. I love you." Tansyfeather stammered. "I love you, but I can't be with you, because of the code."

"I know. But we can still meet, with each other. No one has to know, it can be our secret." Ravenstrike looked into her eyes, and she couldn't look away.

She sighed, and brushed her muzzle against his. "I have to go. My Clan will worry, and ask questions."

"Me, too. Goodbye. How about we meet tomorrow night?"

"Okay. Goodbye." She blinked, and bounded off into the forest.

She reached the camp faster than she thought she might. When she got to the thorn barrier, she met Oakstripe.

After Fernstar had died and Morningstar had become leader, she had chose Oakstripe as her deputy. The big ginger tom was stern and commanding, the perfect balance for Morningstar's calm and understanding demeanor.

He stared at Tansyfeather and asked, in a low, rumbling voice, "What were you doing out?"

"Taking a walk." she replied.

"Why?"

"Because I was bored. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to make dirt, have something to eat, and get to bed."

Oakstripe stared at her, then let her pass. She sighed in relief, and headed to the dirtplace.

She got a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile, and sat down to eat it. Dawnflight wandered by, and sat beside her.

"Hello, Tansyfeather. How are you?" Dawnflight asked dreamily.

"Umm, okay, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Where's Stormshade and Cloudflash?"

"I... don't know, actually. Probably in the warrior's den. Do you want me to get them?" Tansyfeather was getting slightly weirded out by her mother's behavior.

"No. Can you help me back to the nursery?"

"Sure. Come on."

Tansyfeather stood up and nudged Dawnflight to her feet. She escorted the older queen to the nursery, where she promptly fell over and lay, panting slightly.

"Tansyfeather... get Sageheart. The kits are coming."

"Oh... okay. Do you want me to get Cloudflash, too?"

"No, he might worry. Just Sageheart."

Tansyfeather ran from the nursery, towards Sageheart's den. The medicine cat was putting away some herbs as the young warrior burst through the entrance.

"Sageheart! Quick, Dawnflight's kits are coming!"

"Okay, okay! Slow down, it's not the end of the world!" Sageheart gathered a bunch of herbs and trotted out the entrance. "Do you want to be there, or no?"

"I'll wait outside." Tansyfeather replied.

"Suit yourself." Sageheart's creamy tail vanished through the nursery entrance.

Tansyfeather waited outside, wondering how it was going. She popped her head through the dark entrance and saw her mother, lying on her side nursing one tiny kit.

"Ohhh... what's it's name?" Tansyfeather asked.

"How about... Faithkit? It's a she-kit, that's why."

"It's perfect. I'll go get Cloudflash, okay?"

"Yes, do. He'll want to see his daughter."

Tansyfeather ran to the warriors' den. She saw her father's gray pelt in the corner. "Cloudflash!" she hissed. "Wake up! Dawnflight gave birth!"

Cloudflash jerked, and opened his eyes. "Really?" he gasped. "How many?"

"Just one, a she-cat named Faithkit. Come on!"

She brought Cloudflash to the nursery, where he stood, staring at the tiny silver kit.

"Oh, Cloudflash... isn't she beautiful?" asked Dawnflight, gazing at him.

"Gorgeous. All of our kits are." he said.

"Okay, I have some bad news. Tansyfeather, you might want to go, because this concerns only your parents, okay?" Sageheart's voice echoed from behind them.

"O- okay." Tansyfeather turned to leave, but Cloudflash stopped her.

"No, Sageheart. Tansyfeather will hear what you have to tell us."

"Okay, if you want to. Dawnflight," she turned to the queen, "you can't have any more kits. This last one was very hard on you, and she's very small. It might kill you next time."

Dawnflight stared at her. Then she bowed her head and said, "Okay. I understand."

"I'll make sure we're very careful, Sageheart." Cloudflash added.

"Okay, good. So, make sure Faithkit has enough to eat, and doesn't tire too much. She's so small, it's almost worrying." said Sageheart.

"Okay." Dawnflight nuzzled little Faithkit, who was nursing quietly. "Don't worry, Faithkit. You're safe."

Tansyfeather smiled, then said, "Okay. I'm going to turn in. Good night."

She left the nursery and went back to the warriors' den. She found her nest next to Stormshade and fell asleep, where her dreams were occupied by Faithkit and Ravenstrike.

**AN: Okay, so that chapter was kind of fun to write.**

**Also, thanks to bubbletail, A Very Scary Princess Berry, and Ally1998 for adding this to Story Alert.**

**Reviews answered:**

**zestia240- I like them too. That's why I write them! (BTW, interesting pen-name.)**

**Ally1998- They're born in this chapter :D Actually, I calculated wrong, they were supposed to be born a month earlier, but whatever!**

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter might be kind of short, but don't despair, big things are coming! This story has really progressed for me. I don't actually know if this story will end, so... yeah. Read on, friends!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 6**

Tansyfeather raced back home after meeting with Ravenstrike. It had been almost a moon since their first words of love on the stream border. Now they met almost nightly.

Since Faithkit had been born, Tansyfeather had helped Dawnflight take care of her by playing with and grooming the tiny she-cat. Once her eyes had opened, she had proven herself to be alert and observant, often questioning the older cats about Clan life.

Tansyfeather smiled as she thought of what her sister was. However, right before she entered the camp, she sank into darkness and burst into a vision.

_A star was glowing brightly over the ThunderClan camp. An atmosphere of peace was at hand._

_**Have faith. All is well, and will be always.**_

_** Always.**_

__Tansyfeather woke up, gasping and blinking. Petalfoot was staring down at her, wondering what was up. Tansyfeather blinked and said softly, "Don't worry, I- I just blanked out. It happens sometimes."

Petalfoot looked at her, suspicious, before replying, "Okay, if you say so." She bounded off to the warriors' den and vanished inside.

Tansyfeather sighed and stood up. What she needed right now was a fat vole and a word with her mother.

**AN: See? Really short. Oh, well, sue me. **

**Reviews answered:**

**Ally1998- Okay! Is she cute? XD **

**rockbelly1234- Yeah, soon, actually. Maybe in the next chapter, or something. Yeah.**

**zestia240- Okay. I kind of based her on a friend of my sister's, but... yeah.**

** That's an interesting pen-name. Mine's from my dead horse (I'm too attached.)**

**Also, thanks rockbelly12 for adding to Story Alert!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it's been a while! I went back to school, and I can't type there, much less post. Anyway, so Tansyfeather goes to talk to Dawnflight, and there's some surprising news later on! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 7**

Tansyfeather brushed into the nursery, the vole dangling from her jaws. She set it down and called, "Dawnflight! Faithkit! Hello?"

A pair of bright blue eyes blinked open beside her, and Tansyfeather recognized Faithkit's small silver form.

"Hello, Tansyfeather." said Faithkit. It was kind of creepy how she did that, Tansyfeather thought. "How are you?"

"Umm, okay, actually. Where's Dawnflight?"

"Making dirt, I think. Why?"

"Well... I kind of wanted to talk to her about some stuff, but if she's making dirt, I'll wait." Tansyfeather said uncomfortably.

Faithkit laughed. "She's coming back now."

A rustling at the entrance announced Dawnflight's arrival. "Hello, Tansyfeather. Faithkit! Have you been annoying your sister?"

"No, momma. But Tansyfeather wants to talk to you." the little kit replied.

"Hmm? What about?"

"Umm, well, it's just... I keep having these visions- of sorts- I was wondering-"

Dawnflight gasped. "You _what?_"

"Umm, well, I have, like, visions, kind of. Like, when I was injured, I saw a storm, at dawn, with small clouds and a stream with ash and petals floating in it. In the clearing was a little tansy blossom, wilting. But a huge black bird picked it up and set it in the stream, with rain falling all around. I took it to mean my family was all around me, and the black bird, it- it was Ravenstrike, because he helped me heal. So that was the future."

Dawnflight sat down, still slightly breathless. "I- I guess we never told you. W- when you were born, Sageheart... had a prophecy."

"A- about _me_?" Tansyfeather couldn't believe it.

"Y- yes. It was-"

Suddenly, Tansyfeather plunged into another vision.

_The air was cool, it was dark._

_ A queen's pants echoed in the darkness. It was Dawnflight._

_**"Okay, Dawnflight. Push!" **__Sageheart's encouraging words swirled around Tansyfeather._

_ She saw herself born, then her brother. She watched as she was named, then saw Sageheart's expression change. She heard the frightening words:_

_**"The tansy shall be strong, able to see that which is yet to be. But beware; the black bird threatens with love, and the shadows draw closer all the time."**_

__Tansyfeather was shocked back to earth, in the nursery with her mother and sister. Dawnflight was speaking, reciting the prophecy, "... and the shadows draw closer all the time."

"Yes... I understand now." The words stuck in Tansyfeather's throat as she backed away. "You can keep the vole."

"Tansyfeather, wait."

"What?"

"There's one question I have to ask. Though I didn't really expect to ask it."

"What?" Tansyfeather was becoming exasperated.

"Who's the father?"

Tansyfeather stared at her mother incredulously. _She's joking, right? I mean, there's no way-_

"Well?"

"I- I don't know... what you're talking about. I- I'm not-"

"But you are." Dawnflight's eyes had a knowing twinkle. "Don't think you can fool me. I've mothered three litters of kits. I know the signs."

_No. Just... no. _But she knew it was true. Her mind drifted back to the one night she had stayed all night with Ravenstrike. How they had lain together on the grass, purring and talking.

_Oh, fox dung. You don't mean- _"I- I'm _pregnant?_" She screeched.

Her mother blinked. "Goodness, not so loud. Do you want Morningstar out here?"

"N- no. And I really don't have to tell you who the father is. It's a she-cat's business, and no one else's." she said smugly.

Dawnflight took a step back. Then she stood tall, and her eyes flashed. "Fine. Be that way. But I'm not the one who has to tell Cloudflash."

She whirled away, taking Faithkit with her.

Tansyfeather lowered herself to the ground, seeing nothing. She couldn't believe it.

She got up, and raced out of the camp, bent on finding Ravenstrike.

**AN: Ooh, the suspense mounts! Tansyfeather's preggers, and she needs to tell Ravenstrike. But will she?**

**Reviews answered:**

**Ally1998- Depends on what you think awsomeness is. I dunno. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, with Tansyfeather pregnant, she has to go tell Ravenstrike. But, he isn't on the stream bank waiting. Or is he? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 8**

Tansyfeather raced through the darkening forest. She needed to find Ravenstrike. But they had already met that day; he wouldn't be there again, would he?

Actually, he was. She ran towards him, pressing her nose into his black fur. He stepped back, surprised.

"Tansyfeather? What's going on?"

"The most wonderful thing... and the worst."

They sat down, facing each other. Green eyes met pale amber, and Tansyfeather choked out, "Ravenstrike, I- I'm... with kits."

Ravenstrike stared at her, struck speechless with the news. He composed himself and asked, "How?"

"Remember that night, on the stream bank... It was then. I'm sure of it."

"O- okay. What are we going to do?" Ravenstrike asked quietly.

"I- I don't know. The Clan will know something's up. They've never seen me with a mate, they'll wonder who-"

"Sh. It's okay." Tansyfeather hadn't realized her voice was growing in volume. Ravenstrike continued. "A she-cat doesn't have to tell who her mate is, right?"

"N- no."

"Okay. Just... have the kits, and never tell."

She stared at him. "But, still... Okay. I will."

Ravenstrike sighed. "Okay. But, if you need me, I- I can join ThunderClan... if you want."

Tansyfeather gasped. "No. I won't make you leave your Clan for me. Besides, you would be ridiculed, and ostracized. I couldn't let that happen."

"Okay. If you say so." He pressed his nose against her's, and murmured, "Don't worry. We'll get through this, okay?"

"Yeah." By now, she had relaxed considerably, and purred. "Yeah," she repeated, "we'll get through this."

"That's the way." he said. "I've gotta get back to camp now. You too. Go on. I'll meet you at the Gathering, alright?"

"Only if I'm chosen to go. I probably will be. Go safe, my love."

"Go safe." he replied, and bounded off across the moors.

Tansyfeather sighed. _Okay, _she told herself, _It's gonna be fine. Just have the kits, and no one will know. _

Once again she sighed, then turned and ran into the forest.

**AN: Ooh, conspiracy! She'll have the kits, but no one will know the father, right? Wrong.**

**Reviews answered:**

**Ally1998- Mm-kay. I didn't know I had amazing writing skills; I'll try to keep that standard.**

**Waterstar03- Thanks! I try not to use names from the original series, just my own.**

**zestia240- I didn't mean for it to be funny, but now you mention it, yeah it is, isn't it?**

**URGENT ALERT! I need a warrior name for Faithkit. I know, I reply on every Create A Cat, but I can't find a name for one of my own. PLEASE HELP! Also review. That's good. ~Bou**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Aaugh! I read through another part of my story and realized earlier I put in a Faithpaw. Please, just forget I put that there, and all's well.**

**So, chapter nine, huh? Jeez. It's gone by fast. Anyhoo, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 9**

Tansyfeather sat up and yawned. Briefly, she wondered why she felt out of place; then she remembered she was in the nursery, because she was expecting kits. With a WindClan tom. In secret, no less. Her life was a mess.

She stretched and padded out to the fresh-kill pile. There was a mouse and a leftover starling; the hunting patrols were out right now. Gingerly, she picked up the mouse, and ate it tenderly, with little, nibbling bites.

"Tansyfeather!"

Oh, fox dung. She knew that voice. She turned and said, "Yes, Stormshade?"

"What is this I hear from Dawnflight? You're _pregnant?_"

"Umm, yes. Please don't lecture me on it; my conscience is killing me." she groaned.

"Actually, I was offering my congratulations. But, if you say so, _is Hawktalon the father?_"

She blinked. "Ummm..."

"'Cause if he is, well, first I'll congratulate him, too, then I'll challenge him to a fight in the training hollow." Stormshade babbled on like a young apprentice to her friend. "Oh, and Tansyfeather?"

Tansyfeather sighed. "What, Stormshade?"

"If there's any toms, name one of 'em after me, mm-kay?"

She stared at him.

"What? It's a _joke_, sis. Lighten up! Holy StarClan, why so serious? One would think you'd be upset about something!"

_Oh boy, you have no idea. _Out loud she added, "Why would I be upset? Four moons a warrior, and I'm already having kits! Just perfect!"

She turned and stalked off into the nursery. Naturally, Stormshade followed her. "Hey, what's up? Really. Normally you're quiet and understanding, now... Did I guess right? Is Hawktalon the father?"

"Go ask him yourself!"

"Okay, okay!"

Tansyfeather watched as he left, and felt slightly guilty at brushing him off. However, she was feeling conflicted about what to really do.

She heard Stormshade asking Hawktalon how he was doing that day, and rushed out to join him.

"So, Hawktalon..." Stormshade asked casually.

"Yeah?"

"Tansyfeather is expecting kits... However, my question is... _Are you the father_?"

"Umm..." Tansyfeather watched desperately, hoping he saw the look in her eyes.

"Umm... yes?" he answered tentatively.

"Hmm, sure, sure. Okay, now... Battle time! Care to join me in a duel, Hawktalon? I warn you, you may find yourself overpowered by my awesomeness!" Stormshade had a silly look in his eye.

"Sure!"

"Then come with me, my fine tabby friend!"

The two toms ran off, giggling like kits.

Tansyfeather sighed. Luckily, Stormshade had accepted Hawktalon's fib, but it wasn't over. She knew Hawktalon would want to know everything, and that was something she couldn't reveal.

**AN: Okay. That was slightly... odd to write. **

** BTW: Thank you, thank you for the names for Faithkit! You inspired my imagination, so me and my sister figured one out. If you want, send some more suggestions, but we kind of decided on Faithlight. You like?**

**Reviews answered:**

**StopMakingCreate.- That's why I chose Tansy for her name. BTW I checked out your story: Pretty good, actually. Didn't finish it, had to type my own story. I liked it so far!**

**To my readers- If I don't choose your name, sorry. But I chose one that came to my mind after reading all yours, and to me, it stuck. DON'T HATE ME! ~Bou **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So, chapter 10 is out, huh? Sorry for the slight delay, but my siblings enjoy hogging the computer. You're probably like, okay Bou, get on with it, and I'm just, like, _blah blah blah_, so here it is!**

**Chapter 10**

Tansyfeather settled down in the nursery. She looked up as another cat entered.

"Songwind? What is it?"She asked, surprised.

"I'm having kits! Firebreeze told me to move in." The young silvery she-cat replied excitedly.

"Cool! We can be queens together!" Tansyfeather said.

She jumped up and said, "Come on, let's make you a nest."

Together the two she-cats ran to the medicine den, where Sageheart gave them a roll of moss and a packet of leaves and feathers. They reentered the nursery and set up Songwind's nest alongside Tansyfeather's.

Suddenly, a growling erupted from the clearing outside, and the sound of plants and brambles ripping. Stormshade ran into the nursery, panting and hardly coherent.

"F- fox!" he sputtered, and as if to prove his point, barks sounded from outside.

"Oh, great. Just my luck." said Tansyfeather softly. Louder she said, "Don't worry. Me and Songwind will hold it off."

"No." Stormshade was shaking his head before she even finished. "No, me, Hawktalon, and Twigfoot will be staying here. No buts."

Tansyfeather hesitated, then nodded. She sat down in her nest, and waited.

Hawktalon and Twigfoot ran in, in a similar state as Stormshade. They took up positions in front of the nursery, and waited for the fox.

The fox seemed to have no idea what to do first. It charged through the camp, as though looking for something. Finally, it turned towards the nursery.

The three toms were ready. With loud yowls, they launched themselves at the fox. It stopped, confused, then renewed its attack. It slashed and clawed, but the toms were quick. They fought with a fury that equaled that of LionClan, and drove the fox back, away from the nursery.

However, it wasn't over. The fox stopped its retreat, looked squarely at Stormshade, picked him up with its teeth, and flung him across camp.

"NO!" Tansyfeather screeched. She ran across the bramble-strewn hollow until she reached Stormshade's side. He moaned, raised his head a bit, then let it fall back again.

"No, Stormshade, no. Stay here, stay with me, please..." Tansyfeather murmured her pleas, hoping he'd once again open his dark blue eyes.

He didn't.

Tansyfeather felt a hot breath down her back, and turned. The fox was standing right behind her, with blood on its claws.

Tansyfeather felt an indescribable rage fall upon her. She glared at the fox, then leapt squarely onto its back. She bit and clawed, drawing blood and staining her golden brown fur crimson.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO HURT MY BROTHER!" She yowled, and brought her claws across its eyes. It howled in agony, then stumbled blindly away. Twigfoot, running from the nursery, jumped up on the fox's head and gave it the death bite right behind its ears.

Tansyfeather suddenly felt weak and shaken. She ran back to Stormshade, and sat beside him, yowling and sobbing her grief to the swiftly darkening skies.

**AN: Well... o.O That was interesting. Sorry, I think I accidentally killed off Stormshade. If you want, he can make a miraculous comeback, but I think I'll keep him dead. Sorry.**

**URGENT QUESTION: I'm thinking of making Allegiances, but I want to make sure that you guys agree. PLEASE ANSWER THIS CALL, I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD. Thanks.**

**Please review, it inspires me!**

**~Bou**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So far, as this chapter starts, I have gotten one reply about an Allegiances chapter. My thanks to: zestia240. Please enjoy this chapter! PS, Stormshade is still dead. :'(**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 11**

As the first lights of dawn broke the cloud cover, Tansyfeather raised her head from her dead brother's fur and sighed. Life was different now.

But life had to go on.

She looked around and saw Dawnflight sitting near the nursery, holding Faithkit close and leaning on Cloudflash. Feeling suddenly lonely, she rushed over and joined them.

Dawnflight turned towards her, with blue eyes dulled with pain and sorrow. "Oh, Tansyfeather..." she whispered. "Whatever shall we do?"

"I- I don't know." Tansyfeather replied, in the same tone. The hole in her heart where Stormshade used to be yearned for comfort. "I- I need a walk."

She turned away from her family and padded to the entrance, ignoring her mother's confused mews.

Brushing past the brambles, she bounded through the forest, disregarding the sting of frost and the scent of prey. She needed to find Ravenstrike.

Reaching the stream, she gazed out over the moorland. The rolling hills and plains of short, pale grass rippled in the breeze. A patrol rambled over the big hill in the middle, so far away she perceived them as a fuzzy spot.

Desperate now, she ran down the border, looking for the sleek black tom.

She spent half the morning looking in all their places, but still found nothing. Disheartened, she prepared to return to camp.

"Hey, you- what are you doing here?"

Tansyfeather stopped, and looked around. _Oh great, _she thought dully, _now I'm _hearing_ things from StarClan. What next?_

"Yeah, you! Hey, what's wrong?"

A scruffy grayish tom dropped from the tree in front of her and peered at her curiously. She looked back at him, with no change in her expression.

"Don't you talk?" he asked.

"Yes. What's it to you?" she shot back.

"Umm,well, I-"

"Who are you, anyway?" she snapped, in no mood for pointless jabber.

"I'm Dune." he replied brightly. "Are you a wild cat?"

"Yes. Now get out of my way." she said, brushing past him.

"You know, I think I recognize you." he said thoughtfully.

Tansyfeather froze, suspicious.

"Yes. Now I know." he turned to face her. "I saw you on the stream bank, a couple moonrises ago."

Tansyfeather turned around. "Are you a rogue?" she asked quickly.

"Yes. But I wish to join a- a Clan, was it?"

Tansyfeather hesitated. If Dune had seen her and Ravenstrike together, he could be a threat to the secret.

"You- you have to promise... not to tell anything about what you saw with me on the stream, okay?" she choked out.

"Why?" he cocked his head on one side. "Is it important?"

"To me, yes. If you tell, I'll get in trouble, and you'll get wounded. Okay?" she pressed.

"Yeah, sure. So is that a yes, then? Will you let me join?" he said nonchalantly.

"I'll bring you to camp, but I'm not promising anything. It's all up to Morningstar." she replied.

"That's alright. Lead the way."

Feeling slightly unnerved, she led Dune back through the forest, unsure of her future.

**AN: Tansyfeather found a stranger! So will 'Dune' be admitted into ThunderClan, or what?**

**Still only one reply on the subject of Allegiances. Review back!**

**~Bou**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: 'Kay, Allegiances time! I had one person say I could if I so wished (zestia240), and another who wanted one (Mistyflower68). So here they are!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Morningstar- silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Oakstripe- Huge ginger tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sageheart- Creamy white she-cat with pale green eyes

**Warriors: **Brackenflame- Bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Pinebloom- Russet-brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Dustear- Dusty brown tom with darker brown ears

Streamwhisker- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfoot- Pinkish-gray she-cat with lavender blue eyes

Ashpelt- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Cloudflash- Pale gray tom

Hawktalon- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Twigfoot- Pale brown tom

Ripplewind- Dark silver she-cat

Firebreeze- Flame-point she-cat with glowing amber eyes, former kittypet

Stonebird- Gray she-cat

**Queens: **Dawnflight- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tansyfeather- Golden brown tabby she-cat

Songwind- White she-cat with pale green eyes

**Kits: **Faithkit- Silver she-kit _Parents: Dawnflight and Cloudflash_

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Otterstar- Dark brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Lilyfur- Pale golden she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Ripplestripe- Dark gray tabby tom

**Warriors: **Icepetal- Pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Wavetail- Gray tabby tom

Owlfeather- White she-cat with thick black stripes

Blossomlight- Pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Flashpaw_

Silverleaf- Silvery gray she-cat with shimmering green eyes

**Apprentices: **Flashpaw- Golden ginger tom

**Queens: **Sunbranch- Pale golden she-cat

**Kits: **Seakit- Pale silver she-cat _Parents- Sunbranch and Wavetail_

Cloudkit- White she-cat _Parents- Sunbranch and Wavetail_

Lionkit- Golden tom _Parents- Sunbranch and Wavetail_

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Cloverstar- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Eaglepaw_

**Deputy: **Snowgrass- White she-cat with bright green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Grasswhisker- Gray she-cat with long thin whiskers

**Warriors: **Ravenstrike- Glossy black tom with amber eyes

Smoothcloud- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitwhisker- Grayish-brown tom

Breezetail- Gray tabby she-cat

Hawktail- Red ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices: **Eaglepaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Elder: **Kestrelwing- Reddish-brown she-cat with dulled amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Darkstar- Dark gray tom with deep green eyes

**Deputy: **Stoneheart- Gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mushroomnose- Dark gray she-cat with a pale brown nose

**Warriors: **Pineshade- Dark gray she-cat with glowing green eyes

Scarfoot- Brown tom with a scar on his right hind paw

Icesong- Silvery white she-cat

Falconcall- Blue gray tom with amber eyes

Toadbelly- Mottled brown tom

_Apprentice- Galepaw_

**Apprentices: **Galepaw- Dark gray she-cat

**Queens: **Silverpool- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits: **Stormkit- Dark gray she-cat _Parents- Silverpool and Darkstar_

Spiritkit- Pale silver she-kit _Parents- Silverpool and Darkstar_

**Elders: **Darksun- Black she-cat with amber eyes

**AN: And there you have it! The Allegiances! So, enjoy, and I hope this clears some stuff up. **

**ALSO: For those of you with questions about Dune, he'll be explained a bit more in the next chapter. Yeah, he's a bit of an odd character.**

**~ Bou**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Dune is a rogue, and Tansyfeather found him. He wants to join ThunderClan, but he has seen her and Ravenstrike on the border. She's worried about if he'll keep his promise not to spill.**

**Chapter 12**

Tansyfeather hurried into the ThunderClan camp ahead of Dune. She looked across camp, and found Morningstar eating a vole near her den.

"Morningstar, I found a rogue who wishes to join our Clan. I told him it was your decision, and he agreed. Please consider him."

"Alright."

Morningstar walked up to the scruffy tom, eyes narrowed in scrutiny, before saying, "Tansyfeather..."

"Yes, Morningstar?"

"Where did you find this rogue?"

"Just inside our territory, near the abandoned two-leg nest."

"Hm." was all she got back in reply. Morningstar stalked around the rogue, who looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Rogue." she barked.

"Umm, yes?"

"Why do you wish to join ThunderClan? You may find it easier to return to your two-legs."

Dune flinched. The Clan gasped.

"No cat knows of my housepet past. I'd thank you to keep that a secret, _Morningsun._"

Morningstar snarled. "I'd thank _you_ to call me by my name, C-"

"Don't do it." he warned.

"_Callon._" she spat with a look of triumph.

He flattened his ears in embarrassment. "True, that was my name," he said, "But only when I called it myself. Now I am Dune. And remember it, too."

ThunderClan had watched this exchange in stunned silence. Now Brackenflame spoke. "How... do you two know each other?" the ginger tom asked cautiously.

"That's a long story, and not one I want to share." Morningstar snapped. Brackenflame bowed his head and backed away.

Dune turned back to Morningstar. "So?" he asked casually. "Will you allow me to redeem myself and join ThunderClan?"

"You must think I'm a mousebrain! Of course not!" Morningstar hissed vehemently. "You have one half-sun to get out of ThunderClan territory."

Dune gazed at her, stunned. Then he straightened up, flicked his ears, turned tail, and began walking away. However, before he left, he looked over his shoulder and said, "You've not seen the last of me, Morningstar of ThunderClan. Oh, no. And, by the way, it's good seeing you, _Tansyspark._"

Then the odd gray rogue turned fully and leapt out of the clearing.

**AN: Ooh, Dune knows things that others do not! What does this mean? I have no idea.**

**BTW, we'll find out who Tansyspark is in the next chapter. If you think you know, review and tell me.**

**~ Bou**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So, now I think Tansyfeather's family is going to explain the name Tansyspark. Though I think you already guessed who it is. If not, here it is!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 13**

"Tansyfeather."

Tansyfeather looked up and saw Cloudflash standing at the nursery entrance, looking slightly awkward.

"Yes, Cloudflash? What is it?" she asked dully.

"I thought you might like to know who Tansyspark is."

Now she sat up. "Okay."

Cloudflash settled down beside her nest, and began.

"Tansyspark was my sister. She was killed in a fight with a badger three moons before you were born. You're the spitting image of her, too. Same fur color, same eyes... It's almost like I'm looking at her twin.

"I'm going to ask you something. It's going to sound weird, and you're probably going to think I'm crazy, but..."

Cloudflash leaned forward. "_Are you Tansyfeather, or Tansyspark?_"

Tansyfeather sat back, stunned. She opened her mouth to answer, but felt a presence come to the fore of her mind, and say, "**Well guessed, Cloudflash.**"

It wasn't her voice, but a different one. Still a she-cat, but older.

Cloudflash stood up. "Tansyspark, how... What are you-"

"**Don't worry, Cloudflash. When I died, I decided to be reborn, so StarClan chose your daughter. If you want-**" here the voice paused, as though in contemplation, "**I suppose I can leave Tansyfeather and rejoin StarClan.**"

"Well, only if Tansyfeather agrees." said Cloudflash, looking into her eyes.

"**Hmm. Tansyfeather, I'm going to send you to sleep, so we can talk this through.**"

The nursery dimmed, and Tansyfeather found herself sitting in the forest.

Sitting in front of her was another golden tabby cat. She looked precisely like Tansyfeather, same fur, same shade of eye color.

"Tansyfeather, if I go, then you'll lose some of your ability to see what is in the future. Would this be alright with you?"

Tansyfeather hesitated. "Well, my abilities haven't really helped me, just shown me clips from the future. I suppose it would be alright for you to leave."

"Okay." Tansyspark padded up to her and touched her nose to Tansyfeather's forehead. She felt a sensation akin to a breeze flowing over her mind, and a little bit of the forest she was in faded.

"Okay. Your powers have been diminished. You'll still see parts of the future, but they may make less sense, as part of your power was the ability to understand the visions." She brushed her cheek along Tansyfeather's shoulder. "It was good to be in your mind, but I understand that you may wish to have a bit more freedom."

She began to pad away into the shadows, then turned and said, "Beware the shadows, Tansyfeather."

The darkness enveloped her and Tansyfeather was shocked back to the real world.

Cloudflash was looking at her anxiously when Tansyfeather came back. He gave a sigh of relief and said, "Is Tansyspark still there, or are you just Tansyfeather?"

"Just Tansyfeather." she replied.

He wrapped his tail around her and said, "Good. I bet you want to sleep. I'll leave you alone now. Good night."

"Good night, Cloudflash." she said, and he left.

**AN: Now she won't understand them as well, but she'll still get visions. Where will this lead her?**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**

**BTW: If these chapters seem short, sorry. I'll have to work on that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: There may or may not be a battle in here. It depends.**

**She also has, like, her second to last vision.**

**I'm sorry to say that, though I like this story, it's ending soon. But do not despair, for I have planned a sequel! More later.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 14**

Tansyfeather sat down in the nursery and sighed. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

She closed her eyes and fell into a vision (**ooh, big surprise there, huh?**)

_A huge stone rolled down a slope and slammed into the hollow, aided by darkness and fear. Pine scent filled the air. _

_ And yet, in the darkness, there is light._

She woke up, puzzled. All of her previous visions had made at least a grain of sense. Now it was like staring into muddy water. Nothing.

_It must be because Tansyspark left. _She thought.

She settled down again and fell asleep.

When she woke the world was full of chaos. Songwind ran into the nursery and yowled, "ShadowClan! ShadowClan is attacking!"

Tansyfeather peered outside, seeing the sleek pelts flow into camp. And at their head was a familiar gray scruff-ball.

"_Dune!_" she snarled, and leapt through the entrance into the clearing.

Dune was standing at the front of the ShadowClan cats, surveying the hollow as though it was his. Morningstar stalked out of her den and stood ahead of him, glaring into his face.

"Dune? What is the meaning of this?" she snarled darkly.

Dune only smiled. "Morningstar... I'm afraid that this is where it ends. You are to give me what I wish, or perish with the thought of rebellion.

"And what do you wish?" she asked sarcastically.

"Your lands, power over ThunderClan, and the loyalty of your warriors."

"Keep dreaming, Dune. ThunderClan will never submit to a _rogue._"

"You know," he began, "Darkstar said much the same thing. Of course, that was before Stoneheart turned on him and-"

"ENOUGH!" Morningstar screeched. "Join me in combat, then."

"Oh, I shall. Stoneheart," he said, turning to the gray tom. "Watch these scum, will you? I have other matters to attend to.

Leaving the ShadowClan warriors in the center of the stone hollow, he followed Morningstar to the training hollow outside camp.

Tansyfeather surveyed the warriors, looking for a specific one. Yet, no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see Pineshade's gray pelt anywhere.

_No. What if Dune hurt her? What if she's dead because she wouldn't cooperate?_

Browsing through again, she saw the silvery white fur of Darkstar's mate, Silverpool. She was looking desperately unhappy, and kept glancing back towards ShadowClan territory.

Tansyfeather approached her, and asked, "Silverpool, where is Pineshade?"

Tears welled in the ShadowClan queen's eyes as she said, "I- I hope StarClan cares for my sister."

Tansyfeather stumbled back. "No. _No. _It can't be!"

"Dune- he kn-knocked her to the ground in our camp, before he left. He- He said that she would th-threaten all he had planned."

"Is she..." Tansyfeather couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No... not yet, at least. But very, very close to it."

Tansyfeather bit back a sob of relief, then realized something. "Silverpool... Aren't you a queen?"

"Y- yes."

"Where are your kits?"

Silverpool wailed aloud. "I had to leave them behind! And now I don't know if they'll survive! They're missing me, I know!"

Tansyfeather trembled in anger. Is this what would happen if Dune took over? _StarClan, no! Please, help us!_

"Where's... Darkstar?" she asked, painfully.

"He- He lost a life. Stoneheart..." Silverpool murmured.

Hot anger flowed through Tansyfeather, replacing the cold fear that had held her in its grips. This was surely against the warrior code! Glancing at the ShadowClan warriors, she saw the same looks of anger, horror, and pain etched on their faces.

"ShadowClan! ThunderClan! Please, why do we stand here today?" she yowled.

"Because Dune brought us. He told us to fight, or else..." Falconcall of ShadowClan trailed off.

"Precisely. Because of _one cat. _How could one cat do this to two Clans? Already he has ripped families apart, ordered or caused the death of innocent cats. Look at Silverpool. She has had her mate taken from her, and had to abandon her kits at her own camp, because she was afraid of what would happen if she didn't."

Songwind and Twigfoot were gazing at her with huge eyes. Galepaw of ShadowClan looked at the ground, the stared up at Tansyfeather with determination.

"I know how Silverpool feels." she said, in a quiet voice. "I lost my brother to a badger, five moons ago. The pain, " she closed her eyes, "it eats you, from the heart to the mind. If I hadn't had my parents there to help me, I would be lost."

Galepaw shrank back and gazed at Tansyfeather with huge, blue-green eyes. "It's pain that did this. Pain and fear. I never wanted to feel it again. But Pineshade's like a sister to me. When I became an apprentice, she was an apprentice too. She helped me find things out, about ShadowClan, about life, about myself. And now..." Galepaw sobbed, "and now she might die."

Her mentor, Toadbelly, leaned against her and said to Tansyfeather, "We will fight."

Tansyfeather, Oakstripe, Cloudflash, Ashpelt, Hawktalon, Brackenflame, Ripplewind, and Stonebird huddled in the clearing, discussing the plan. At last Oakstripe broke off and said, "Okay. Who are your strongest warriors?"

"Scarfoot, Icesong, Falconcall, and myself. What do we need to do?"

"Well, you will need to take down Stoneheart. Then, we will regroup, and head to the training hollow. That's probably where they would go to fight. We'll leap on Dune, take his life, and retake the Clans." Oakstripe explained.

The four ShadowClan warriors nodded. Toadbelly took the lead and said, "Let's do this."

Stoneheart was sitting against the warrior den, lazily surveying the camp. He certainly didn't see the four ShadowClan cats coming to attack him.

However, they quickly subdued him. The four cats sat, looking around for the ThunderClan cats that would help execute the next phase of the plan.

Oakstripe peered out of the warriors den and said, "Okay, let's go. Follow me."

He led the group of cats through the forest and looked around.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, two cats burst through the bracken. They were locked in combat, clawing and spitting.

It was Morningstar and Dune.

And Morningstar was losing.

Dune gained the upper hand and prepared to give the final blow. However, Ashpelt, like a streak of gray lightning, rushed in and rammed into Dune, giving Morningstar the chance to escape.

Oakstripe rushed to help her stand, and Tansyfeather began licking the wounds covering the leader's body.

Ashpelt and Dune were off a little ways, fighting furiously. Dune leapt up and jumped on Ashpelt's head, clawing everywhere. Ashpelt let out a screech of pain.

"_NO!_" Tansyfeather wailed, and through herself on Dune. He turned and batted her away, and she fell heavily to the ground.

_No, I must get up! _She told herself, and struggled to stand up. Dune stood over her brother, just like the fox had stood over Stormshade.

"You will not kill him!" she shrieked, and flew at Dune, claws flashing.

She landed on Dune's neck, and heard a sickening _crunch. _He gurgled, and lay still.

Tansyfeather stepped back in horror. She- she had killed him.

Ashpelt sat up and rasped, "You saved my life, big sister."

Tansyfeather rushed over and began licking him. He was her brother. And she always would protect her brothers.

And sisters.

Morningstar sat up and said, "Tansyfeather, you have rid us of an evil mind. And we thank you."

"Why- why did he want to kill you?" Tansyfeather was curious.

Morningstar laughed humorlessly. "When I was a young warrior, I found him with two-legs, on the lake. He fell in love with me, but I was too loyal and ambitious to feel anything back for him. It broke his heart, and his mind."

"Oh." Now it made sense. Tansyfeather stood up and nudged Ashpelt to his feet. "Come on." she whispered. "Let's go home."

**AN: Ta da! Second to last chapter finished! And one of my longest ones, too.**

**On the subject of sequels: I have one planned, called "Thunder's Echo". It's about her daughter.**

**BTW, she needs a power! I was thinking of healing wounds, but your input is much welcome!**

**~ Bou **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is the last full chapter before the epilogue. And in a few days I'll start "Thunder's Echo".**

**This story has been fun to write. And I hope the sequel is, too.**

**Read on, readers!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 15**

_One moon later_

Tansyfeather gazed down at the three fuzzy kits nursing at her belly. They were so beautiful. And no one had guessed the father (**yet**).

She had a feeling they would, because of Nightkit. He was the only tom, and a perfect copy of Ravenstrike in every way.

The two she-cats, Echokit and Dawnkit, were both gray, though Dawnkit was much paler than Echokit, and had the same coloring as Dawnflight.

Then, predictably, she fell into a dream.

_**Echo's calling will heal all pains. For the Dawn, beware the Oak. Night shall tread a lonely path, yet prevail in the end.**_

__The voice faded, and the world brightened. Tansyfeather sighed.

She had hoped that her kits might be spared from the world of gifts and prophecies, but apparently being blessed by StarClan ran in the family.

She heard a rustling and looked up. It was Songwind; the white she-cat had left to make dirt.

"Hello, Songwind." said Tansyfeather.

"Hi." She seemed slightly distracted today.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, noth-" the younger queen gasped.

"I'll get Sageheart." said Dawnflight. She stood up and said, "Faithkit, help Songwind to her nest, and be careful about it."

"Yes, momma." Faithkit stood up. "Come on, Songwind." she said cheerfully. At the age of four moons, she was getting to be very helpful.

Songwind stumbled to her nest and sank gratefully down. Tansyfeather hushed her kits to sleep and sat beside her.

"Don't worry, Songwind. Breathe." Tansyfeather remembered with a wince her own kitting. Very stressful.

"Okay, so let's get this going." said Sageheart, hurrying in.

Songwind strained and panted, and pushed out a little gray kit.

"Quickly, someone lick it!" said Sageheart.

Tansyfeather picked the kit up and began licking it with furious strokes of her tongue. Still, the little kit lay quiet.

"Sageheart, it's not moving." Tansyfeather said worriedly.

Sageheart leaned over and began rubbing it with her paw, but it lay as though asleep.

"It's dead." said Sageheart softly.

"Oh, no." Tansyfeather murmured. She shook herself. "I'll go bury it, if you like." she offered.

"Yes, do." Sageheart said absently.

As Tansyfeather was walking out, she ran into Twigfoot, who said, "Hello, Tansyfeather. Wait- is that a _kit?_"

"Yes. One of Songwind's." Tansyfeather replied sadly.

"Songwind is kitting? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because they didn't want you to worry." she said.

"Oh. May I name the kit before you bury it?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Okay. Hmm... I name you Moonkit. And I hope you're happy in StarClan."

Tansyfeather looked at the love and sadness shining in his eyes, and felt profoundly moved. Still, she was glad none of her kits had died.

She took the kit to the place they buried their dead and found where Stormshade was buried. She sat for a little while, then, blinking back tears, buried the tiny she-cat beside her brother. Then she headed back to the nursery.

When she got back, she found Songwind nursing two tiny kits, one ginger and one a smoky gray.

"Songwind, they're gorgeous! What are their names?"

"The gray is Breezekit, and the ginger is Oakkit." she replied, looking at them adoringly.

"Those are good names." said Tansyfeather. She had a flashback to her vision: **For the Dawn, beware the Oak.**

Would this little ginger kit grow up to hurt Dawnkit? Tansyfeather hoped not. If so, she would do anything to save her kits.

Anything.

**AN: Okay, so I decided something. The epilogue will, in fact, be a sneak peek of "Thunder's Echo". So watch out for that.**

**This story has brought me so along in my writing. And I love that you guys enjoyed it while it lasted. **

**Reviews answered:**

**ScourgexScarlet- Thanks! It's gonna be Echokit who can do that. I'm really glad you can't wait for the sequel. PS, you confused me when you changed your pen-name. It was only when I remembered "From Two Years old to Two Moons Old" that I figured it out.**

**~ Bou**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: The epilogue/ sneak peek that I promised you is here! Yay! :D**

**Echopaw is a medicine cat apprentice, and she just got back from the Moonpool.**

**This is probably going to be very short, so... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Epilogue/Sneak Peek**

_Six moons in future_

Echopaw bounced back across the clearing where Tansyfeather was sitting.

"Momma! Momma!"

"What is it?" her mother sighed.

"I have a message from StarClan!" Echopaw said.

Tansyfeather sat up. "From whom?"

"He didn't say his name. But he said, 'Tell Tansyfeather that I'm happy, and I'm watching over her.'"

"What- what did the cat look like?" her mother asked.

"Gray, big, dark blue eyes... beneath the star scent he smelled like ThunderClan."

Tansyfeather sobbed. "Stormshade..." she whispered. "I'm so happy to hear from you. What took so long?"

Echopaw looked at her mother, who said, "Stormshade. That's the cat's name. He was my brother. He was killed by a fox a moon before you were born." She started crying a little harder. "You- you have his eyes. That dark, dark blue. It made me a little sad to see them, because they reminded me of him. But now," she smiled, "Now I know. He's happy. And I am too."

Echopaw looked at Tansyfeather and said, "I remember him, I think."

"How? He died before you were born! You can't remember him!"

"Not his face, his voice. Asking a question... about our father."

Tansyfeather froze. "Well, yes. That- That was the day before he died."

"Is Hawktalon our father, momma?" she asked.

Tansyfeather sighed. "When you're a little older, I'll tell you about your father. But not now. Not here."

"Okay. Bye momma!" Echopaw called, and raced into the medicine den.

Tansyfeather sighed. Being a mother of half-Clan kits was hard, sometimes. But it was also so rewarding.

Her eyes strayed across the clearing, where Dawnpaw and Oakpaw were playing and talking. Dawnpaw was chattering animatedly and Oakpaw was listening with happiness on his face.

Meanwhile, Nightpaw and Breezepaw were sharing a mouse and talking in soft voices. Tansyfeather smiled to herself. Those two were always more quiet than their siblings.

But while two of her kits had found a bit of love, Echopaw was alone. Since she chose the path of the medicine cat, she had sworn never to take a mate or have kits.

Tansyfeather turned her gaze back to Nightpaw and Dawnpaw, playing with their friends.

_Would Oakpaw and Breezepaw be so quick to befriend them if they knew about their friends' father? That they were half-Clan? _

Tansyfeather shook her head. It didn't matter; no one would ever know. She would make sure of that.

Their secret was safe. Forever.

Or so she thought.

**AN: There. That's it. "Tale of Tansy" is officially done. Now, all you guys have to do is watch out for "Thunder's Echo", which should start being published in the next day or so. **

** I'd like to thank all you guys (or gals ;D) for reviewing, and adding to Story Alert. I'd like you to know that you were my motivation for all this.**

**Thanks. **

**~ Bou**


End file.
